Tonight
by moonlilly
Summary: First shot at a yuri... AerisxYuffie.


Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

This is my very first Yuri... I have one under my stories but it isn't mine. My cousin sent it to me so I could post it here.

I wanted to experiment with girlxgirl relationships. I found that I'm not that good and this will probably be the only Yuri I will EVER write. That and I got sick and tired of TifaxAeris pairings.

I know that Aeris name is supposed to be Aerith... I'm just use to Aeris. I switched it around halfway through it without noticing... Sorry...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie can only wonder. How did she fall in love with someone of the same sex? She's knows her father wouldn't be very pleased, knowing that. She needs to carry on the Kisaragi line.

She can only wonder what happened to her big crush on Cloud. It just seemed to fly off, like dust being carried by the wind. When she got over her crush, it left a gaping whole in her heart, one that needed love and attention. But soon… over time, it was replaced by an unfaltering love for one of her best friends.

Aeris Gainsborough.

Yuffie never really did meet Aerith until Junon. First she saw Cloud and thought she fell in love with him at first sight. A dreamy blonde haired man with the most gorgeous eyes ever seen. Of course, she also saw Tifa and Red XIII with him. She had a feeling, deep down in her heart for the martial artist, but chose to ignore it. She was afraid of what lied there; she didn't want to feel it.

So, slowly she forced her crush on Cloud to grow into something that could shatter and minute. But when she met the flower girl, that all changed.

She tried to do the same thing as she done with that feeling with Tifa. Shove it aside and focus more on Cloud.

This time, it failed miserably. Aeris, whenever the shinobi was alone, would talk to her, make her laugh. Aeris never failed to put a smile on Yuffie's face or make her blush. But after an encounter with Aeris, Yuffie would seek out the blonde ex-SOLDIER. She'd try her best to forget Aeris and talk with Cloud.

And each and each passing day, Yuffie fell more and more in love with "Cloud". And less and less in love with "Aeris".

When they took off on the cargo ship, disguising themselves as Shinra workers, Yuffie sat below deck with her motion sickness at its peak.

Yuffie asked Cloud for a tranquilizer but Cloud was to busy thinking about something. In short, he ignored the poor ninja. Aeris appeared and gave the ninja solace, with that beautiful smile of hers. Yuffie puts on her best smile as well.

"Yuffie, are you going to be okay now?" The flower merchant asked Yuffie politely, sitting down next to her as well.

Yuffie managed a nod. "Y-Yeah… A little better…But I'll be fine." She gulped and continued to sit and shiver.

There was a silence. It wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. The flow of the ship and the water outside, for the first time, was peaceful for Yuffie. Of course, it was only when Aeris sat next to her.

Another moment where she fell more and more in love with "Cloud" and less and less in love with "Aeris".

When they arrived at Costa De Sol, the rest of the party agreed to buy a beach house, which was for sale here. They all promised that when they defeated Sephiroth, they would come back here and celebrate.

Aeris suggested that they take a break here and have fun for a little while.

"Come on, Yuffie!" Aeris shouted, taking Yuffie's hand in her own. "Let's get in the water!"

Yuffie couldn't protest after looking into those emerald eyes. Instead, she kept looking back at Cloud, who was underneath a umbrella reading some book. Yuffie glanced back and for the first time in their whole journey…

Yuffie saw Aeris frown.

The frown was as sad as all frowns came. Yuffie sighed and grabbed Aeris hand. "Well? Come on!"

Aeris put on that pleased smile and followed the ninja.

But, after moments of playing in the water, Yuffie was pushed over by someone and felt like she was going to drown. Aeris pulled her out and soon, Aeris was performing CPR.

Yuffie awoke, after at least five seconds, but the CPR continued. Except Aeris eyes were closed as well as Yuffie's. Yuffie was pulling Aeris down, trying to deepen the kiss, which Aeris obliged.

Then Yuffie realized that this is never going to happen. She knows Aeris has a crush on Cloud as well as her. So she pushes Aeris away. "I'm sorry." Yuffie whispers and runs off to find Cloud. She fell more in love with "Cloud" that day.

When they are at the Golden Saucer for the first, she asks Cloud out. And the thing she least expects happens.

There was a dance happening, and Cloud actually did suggest to go there. While they are dancing, Cloud pulls her aside and begins his speech.

"Yuffie… I don't know how to put this but…" Cloud begins. Yuffie's heart begins to race fast, she's nervous. "But… I somehow… Have fallen for you."

Yuffie is scared for some reason that she cannot figure out. She wanted this and she got it, yet why is she so upset? "Cloud…" She starts. She can feel the warm tears begin to pour down her cheeks.

Cloud assumes that these are of happiness and smiles. He pulls her into a soft kiss.

Yuffie finally realizes that she isn't good for Cloud. That she doesn't love him.

'_What a perfect time…'_ She thinks to herself. But she goes for it. She knows how fragile Cloud is. She knows that he will snap if she hurts him.

Yuffie has no memories of that night, except that she woke up with Cloud's arm draped over her in bed. When she sits up and looks across the room towards the mirror, her cheeks are red. She also remembers that she was crying last night. She stands, dresses herself, and opens the door to Cloud's room.

"A-Aeris?" Yuffie questions.

The older woman is standing, wide eyed at Yuffie. Yuffie knows by that look in her eyes she frightened, shocked. "Oh, Yuffie… Breakfast is ready." And she runs down the stairs.

Yuffie feels like she is frozen in time and can't go back. She can't go back and stop herself from flirting with Cloud and try flirting with Aeris. Or maybe so she never had met Cloud. But no, she's stuck here.

What Webs We Weave.

Soon, they are on their way to the next town, Gongaga (Did I spell that right?). Cloud has his arm around her shoulder protectively. Cloud chose Yuffie and Aeris to be in his party… that's what sucked.

Yuffie catches the glances that Aeris gives her. They are sad or angry. _'Oh, Gawd…I didn't mean to steal her man!'_

But unknown to Yuffie, that is not the case.

Secretly, Aeris is jealous of Cloud, not Yuffie. Aeris wants her arm around Yuffie's shoulder, or kissing her on the cheek in public, or sleeping with her at night. Right now, she detests Cloud Strife, which is a first for Aeris. She's never detested anyone like she does now.

When they arrive at Gongaga, Aeris stumbles over her ex-boyfriends house. At the mention of Zack, she leaves. Though she is not saddened… She just wants to see if she can get Yuffie's attention.

And sure enough, the younger girl follows her. "Hey Aeris, did you know him?"

"He was my ex-boyfriend." Aeris answers. Aeris observes Yuffie for a moment and sees Yuffie's eyes twitch.

That's when Aeris knows; she just might have a chance. She might have a chance to sweep her angel away.

"I'm sorry." Yuffie replies, scratching her cheek awkwardly.

Then complete silence. The silence between them is never awkward, just peaceful and comfortable. "Mm…Thank you." Aeris says.

"What? What did I do?" Aeris giggles softly at Yuffie's answer. The answer was just so…so…

Yuffie.

"You asked me if I was alright. You are the only one out of all these people who did…it makes me feel better knowing that someone cares."

Yuffie has that nervous look that Aeris finds all too adorable. "I'm sure that they would… They just might have other things in mind."

And that's it; their time alone is gone. Yuffie heads off to find Cloud, much to Aeris displeasure. They leave the town and head to the next: Cosmo Canyon.

When Red XIII is talking with his grandfather, they are all spread out around a fire, recalling many memories. Yuffie really has nothing to talk about, so she stands and moves next to Aeris a bit more closely. "I learned a lot…" Aeris begins, noticing how much closer Yuffie has gotten to her. "The elders taught me many things. About the Cetra...And the Promised Land... I'm... alone... I'm all alone now..."

"Hey! You're not alone!" Yuffie protests.

Aeris Emerald eyes meets Yuffie's chocolate brown and for a minute, Aeris can feel and see Yuffie's love. They begin to lean in but are stopped when Cloud asks Yuffie to come with him and Red XIII.

Another moment perfectly ruined by Cloud.

When Yuffie came back, she was covered in wounds and some burns. "Oh, Yuffie! What happened?" Aeris asked the badly wounded girl.

"The monsters were stronger than I thought, Aeris. Cloud should have brought you! We all barely managed a win…I was useless."

"Don't say that." Aeris chided, while healing Yuffie. "Without our perky and sneaky thief, how would we have snuck into Junon?"

"You all could of managed." Yuffie sighs and places her hand on her forehead.

"Somehow, but you made it easier." Aeris surprises herself when she gives Yuffie a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Sorry…It's a habit."

"Mm." Yuffie's cheeks were lighted in a huge blush. "It's alright… I should… you know…"

Aeris nodded, she knew where Yuffie was going to go. Aeris knows that Cloud needs to be checked on. She understands that he is fragile from what she has overheard between Tifa and Yuffie. But she still wishes Yuffie was in her arms.

It isn't bad, right?

They leave the next day. Cloud says he doesn't want to see Yuffie hurt so he puts Barret and Tifa in his group and heads off ahead.

Aeris can't be more pleased. Cloud wasn't going to be looming about Yuffie now. Sure, Red XIII and Cait Sith are here with them but it doesn't matter. Aeris knows this because she has had conversations with both and they say they understand. She likes Red, he understands her, and she remembers their last conversation together.

It was when they were at Costa De Sol; Aeris was on the beach, drying off and was stairing at Yuffie as she usually did now. She heard, what she presumed was a chuckle from the red dog like creature next to her. "What's so funny?" She asks.

"You." He answers. "You keep stairing at her-Yuffie. You like her, don't you?"

Aeris blushes and fumbles with her towel. "Er…I…have no idea what you are talking about."

He laughs again. "Sure. But you can talk to me…I'm open."

Aeris sighs and sits down. "Well… yes I do like her… But promise not to tell anyone!"

"Promise… So… how do you think she feels?"

"..She likes Cloud… I can see it…"

"Appearances can be deceiving." Red stood and headed towards the house they recently bought.

"Hey, Aeris? You okay?" Yuffie snaps her out of the daze she's in.

Aeris doesn't know whether to be okay or not. "Yeah… I'm fine, just thinking." She says. She catches Red giving her a cheeky grin and she glares. "Lets keep going."

"Are you sure?" Again, brown eyes meet emerald and Aeris legs buckle.

For an answer, Aeris brushes past Yuffie and rushes ahead.

Now they arrive at the supposedly burned down town, Nibleheim, Cloud and Tifa's hometown. All the villagers Cloud talks to say he is the one lieing. After our search around the strange town, Yuffie, Aeris, and Cloud are in the Shinra mansion.

"This place is creepy." Yuffie comments to herself and shivers. Aeris wraps her arms around the cold ninja when Cloud isn't looking. "A-Aeris?" She whispers.

"Yes, dear?" Aeris asks. Yuffie simply gets out of the embrace and waltzes after Cloud.

Next, they are at Mount. Nibel. Aeris is in a party with Tifa and Yuffie. While Yuffie is ahead, searching every nook and cranny for any materia, Tifa leans over to Aeris.

"You like her…" The ruby-eyed woman whispers, her lips form a small smile of amusement.

"Tifa!" Aeris scolds silently. "Can't anyone see she is with Cloud?" Aeris is agitated not for the pestering she is receiving, but more or so by the painful reminder that the ninja is with Cloud.

"Aw… Aeris… Here! Why don't I go talk to her?"

Before Aeris can stop Tifa, Tifa is already next to Yuffie. _'Would it really hurt?'_

"Psst, Yuffie." Tifa whispers over.

"Huh? Teef, you alright there? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, that you are in love with Aeris, but you are dating Cloud." Yuffie pouts and scoffs.

"I am not in…" Yuffie cannot finish the sentence. '_Gawd… I'm lieing to myself!'_

"I'll give you that Odin Materia I found if you admit it." Tifa holds out the powerful summon in her hand.

Yuffie's first natural instinct would be to grab it and run while laughing maniacally. But instead, she stares at it, her eyes lifeless. "Yes… Yes… I do…" She pauses. "I love her."

Fortunately for Aeris, she overheard it. Instead of jumping for joy and giving Yuffie kisses, she walks past them, grinning to herself.

After the encounter with that idiotic Palmer, the group escaped on a plane and found themselves in Wutai chasing Yuffie around.

Aeris is going to strangle Don Corneo. He chose Yuffie and there is no way in hell that fat bastard will touch her.

But Aeris heart stops when he pulls out the big guns and threatens to kill Yuffie. They get into a fight with one of his "improved" creatures. Cloud and Vincent are surprised to see Aeris fight with such anger, hitting the monster repeatedly with her staff. Vincent saves the day when he gets close enough to shoot the creature in the head.

Aeris heart resumes beating when Yuffie is safe. _'I must try.'_

"So… Yuffie… why'd you steal the materia?" Aeris asks, leaning closer to the ninja.

"I wanted to restore Wutai… My father is just no good; he just sleeps all day feeling sorry for himself! He claims he hates Shinra but here he is, doing nothing about! That's why I joined you guys…"

"No other reason?" Aeris whispers, leaning in so their lips are only a breath away. Before she let's Yuffie reply, she forces her into the kiss both have longed for over and over since Costa De Sol.

Yuffie thinks to struggle, but no one is here, why bother? So she kisses back with equal force.

Slowly, Aeris begins to touch the ninja, running her slim fingers up her back, while keeping the kiss in lock. Yuffie moans into her mouth, encouraging Aeris to go on even more. The shinobi's back is arching wherever her true love touched her. Aeris trailed kisses down Yuffie's neck, pushing her to the floor in the process. Yuffie slips the red jacket off the flower merchant. The break away for one moment for Aeris to slip off the headband Yuffie wears while Yuffie begins to work on Aeris dress.

Then Yuffie stops. _'What if Cloud walks in on this?'_ So Yuffie pushes Aerith off. "Aerith, we can't do this. Cloud…" Yuffie begins.

Aerith feels like she's about to cry. She's half exposed to Yuffie and about to cry, can this get any worse? "Yuffie… you have to tell me something…" Aeris gulps. "Do you love me?"

It's their first silence where it's actually awkward. Yuffie is biting her lip. "Yes… But Cloud…"

Aerith cut her off by leaning a little to close for comfort. "Cloud what? You said you loved me."

"Cloud… he'll break…" Yuffie begins but never finishes.

"But you need happiness, doesn't that count in any way?" She doesn't give Yuffie a chance to answer; her lips are already glued to the thief's. Yuffie returns the kiss, allowing herself a little bit of heaven. Aerith breaks it and backs away. "What if I break?"

Yuffie can only stare into emerald eyes full of love. Aeris made a point. What if she breaks herself?

Yuffie pauses with her answer. "I don't want to hurt anyone…" She whispers.

The Cetra narrows her eyes, angry. She stands and dresses. "To late."

Yuffie can only look down. "Aerith…" She chokes out. "I really do love you…"

Aerith stops at the doorway; her hand is already positioned so that she could open it and storm out. She bites her lip and turns around, locking the door. "Then why are you pushing me away?"

"Cloud…" Yuffie manages, sobbing a little. She never finishes for Aerith is on her knees, crushing Yuffie's head against her chest. Yuffie backs away a little, her lips hovering above the Cetra's. "Just for tonight…"

"Tonight." Aerith repeats to herself, kissing the ninja and forcing her back onto the floor.

Aerith knows this is wrong, the ninja belongs to Cloud.

But tonight, Yuffie will belong to her and her alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is just a one shot. Nothing more. Don't ask for a sequel. If anyone reads this...


End file.
